Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is a neo-noir biographical crime-drama story created by Nicky Haugh. Premise The story features two parallel stories about two adolescent Salopians affected by the aspects in their solitary lives — both of the protagonists have similar issues of dealing with their personal problems';' Junior McAleese is an aspiring preteen rapper who becomes involved in his love interest's indigent campaign that aims to bring his father's quaestuary landlord to justice, all the while he himself struggles to overcome his subjugating experiences with public humiliation and school bullying';' Nicky Haugh is a freelance spokesman who resolves to unearth truth behind his mother's murder and, in the course of investigating her mysterious killer, becomes entangled between his vigilantism and the circumstances of his existential nihilism. Synopsis Characters *'Junior McAleese' —''' A preteen schoolboy who joins the Childs Hill community and becomes the club's symbolic rapper: "The Kid". *'''Nicky Haugh —''' An adolescent spokesman of the National-Autistic-Society who becomes the nihilistic vigilante: "The Absurdist". *'''Corrine McAleese —''' A youthful environmentalist and Junior's younger sister. *'''Alan Frost — A self-made Liverpudlian gang lord posing as the NAS superintendent and Nicky's adopted father. *'Zoe Rattigan' —''' An ambitious legal practitioner who becomes Nicky's girlfriend. *'''Alex Scott —''' A prominent rap artist leading the Childs Hill campaign against Winter Industries and Jimena's stepfather. *'''Jimena Carey —''' An upbringing Childs Hill campaigner and Junior's love interest. *'''Dwayne McAleese —''' A workaholic employee at Winter Industries and Junior's father. *'''Charles Maguire —''' A local mob boss and the crime kingpin in control of Shropshire's criminal underworld. *'''Freddie Winter —''' A quaestuary industrialist and the CEO of Winter Industries. *'''Gavin Phillip —''' A professional counsellor and Nicky's psychotherapist. *'''Earl Spilner —''' An honourable WMP detective and Rattigan's cousin. *'''Chelsea Winston —''' A corrupt police officer working on Freddie's payroll and the head of Shropshire's police department. *'''Matthew Vitchsky — A streetwise conversationalist and the leader of Corrine's radical environmentalism club. *'Simon Albans' —''' A legitimate businessman and the representative of the National-Autistic-Society. *'''Chak Edwards —''' A sociopathic gangster associated with Magurie's syndicate and the leader of an NAS rival faction. *'''Larry Finkle —''' An enthusiastic Childs Hill campaigner and Junior's best friend. *'''Darcy McAleese —''' A retired environmentalist diagnosed with cancer and Junior's mother. *'''Margaret Carey —''' A learning ambassador of Corrine's radical environmentalism club and Jimena's mother. *'''Trisia Case —''' A legislative attorney serving as the general counsel of Winter Industries and Freddie's personal lawyer. *'''Jacques Moody —''' An arrogant high-school student and Junior's school bully. *'''Harold Motlow —''' A high-ranking employee of Winter Industries and Freddie's chief bookkeeper. *'''Judge Hoffman —''' An upstanding magistrate and one of Nicky's name-list targets. *'''Father Gideon —''' A conservative Roman catholic priest and one of Nicky's name-list targets. *'''Christopher Blackthorn —''' An illegitimate mobster and one of Nicky's name-list targets. *'''Duncan Edgerton —''' A crooked Welsh entrepreneur and one of Nicky's name-list targets. *'''Patch Adams —''' A legendary individual and Childs Hill's deceased original founder. *'''Keagen McAleese —''' A posthumous Childs Hill member and Junior's deceased older brother. *'''Dave Ruggeri —''' A soon-to-retire NAS administrator and Nicky's deceased biological father. *'''Maryam Ruggeri — An individualistic everywoman and Nicky's deceased mother. Trivia Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:CONH Stories